Use Me
by ryanMONSTER
Summary: With her back turned...she said her goodbye. With his fingers laced with his new bride's he begged her stay. SHIKAxTEMA, SHIKAxOC
1. Far Too Long

**This is my first fan fic and I am a SHIKATEMA fan...sorry if you aren't...I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. enjoy.**

* * *

-1**Chapter One: Far too long…**

The clouds had stripped their plain white colors for the dying sun, which was setting over the hill tops. They moved slowly overhead carefree and beautifully. Lying on the hill was a spiky pony tailed Shikamaru, he laid back with his arms crossed behind him and his eyes stared up toward the sky. He went to the hill to keep his mind free and empty from all the "troublesome" errands that Tsunade had made him do that day.

"_Shikamaru!!! Go fetch Kakashi for me!"_

"_Shikamaru!!! Where the hell is my food?!"  
"Shikamaru!!! Go get my laundry!"  
"Shikamaru!!! Stop cheating!!! That piece wasn't there earlier!"  
_  
Shikamaru sighed and focused his eyes back up to the sky and saw a golden cloud float elegantly over him. It looked so close he could almost touch it with his fingertips. His mind was clear and he didn't a have a thought going through his mind, until the beautiful golden cloud began to take form of a person. Four spiky pigtails formed first and then the shape of a chin, a jaw, and beautiful eyes appeared as well. It took a moment for Shikamaru to finally catch himself and his wandering mind.

He closed his heavy eyes and chuckled to himself. "Its not as good as the real thing." He said aloud to himself smiling.

"What isn't?" A harsh scratchy voice threw Shikamaru off guard and made him jump from his short lived slumber. His eyes gazed upon a confused and intrusive Naruto.

"Naruto!!! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" Shikamaru shouted as he waved his arms around and turned slightly tomato red in the face.

"Hey, hey take it easy. I'm sorry to startle ya." Naruto smiled. "I was ordered to fetch you from Granny Tsunade." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Troublesome." He turned to look back up at the golden cloud but only to see it shift and disappear, Shikamaru sighed and dragged himself up the hill along side Naruto.

Shikamaru made it to a tall flight of stairs that led to Tsunade's office. He took one step at a time and thought of the person the cloud began to portray. It had been at least 5 months since he had last seen the terrifying beauty. He almost missed the term **"Mr. Crybaby." **

Shikamaru made to the top of the stairs and didn't even have to open the doors, for a worried and quick talking Shizune burst through the doors at the sight of him. "YOU'RE SO LATE SHIKAMARU!!!!! Hurry up! She's going on a rampage!!" Shizune grabbed his forearm and pulled (almost dragging) Shikamaru down a long white hallway. She took Shikamaru and tossed him into the room. "He's here!!" She called to Tsunade. Shikamaru barely landed on his feet but caught himself on Tsunade's desk.

"You're late!!!" She shouted. "I knew I shouldn't have sent Naruto after you…his mind wanders way too much."

"_Man…this is troublesome." _As Tsunade continued rambling Shikamaru started to collect himself…not even paying attention to her.

"Temari…" The name slipped from her red lips and immediately caught the sluggish boy's attention. His head and eyes jerked up to met Tsunade's face. She leaned in the chair with her hand on her chin, a sly smile spread across her face. She knew she had gotten his attention. "I need you to escort her from Suna to Konoha. I tried to get someone else to take the job…but she specifically asked for you." Tsunade's sly smile and shifty eyes got wider. Shikamaru's expression was if it was a burden asking him to do such a thing. However, deep down he was smiling.

Shikamaru walked out the Fifth's office as if it was nothing. He rested his head in his arms as walked home.

"HEY!!!!!!!! SHIKAMARU!!!!" That same raspy loud voice pierced Shikamaru's ears like a bullet. Startled and irritated Shikamaru turned quickly around to give Naruto a powerful punch to the face. Naruto flew backwards and slid across the ground.

"I told you never to do that NARUTO!!" Shikamaru shouted with his face again turning bright red. Naruto chuckled out loud before gathering himself and standing back up.

"So what did granny Tsunade want?" asked Naruto walking along side Shikamaru.

"What is it to you?" replied Shikamaru stopping.

"Well I want to know…she did yell at me and was like turning red in the face and acting a little strange…more strange than usual, and more mean."

"I need to escort Temari of the Sand to Konoha." Shikamaru didn't reveal it to Naruto but he had a slight smile spread across his face.

"Oh!…hmmm? Do you love her?" Asked Naruto stepping in front of him.

"What?!" Shikamaru didn't know how to answer that question, "What makes you think that?" Shikamaru began to pick up speed .

"Well…she's always requesting you to go get her. Not anyone else…and you always seem to take them without hesitation." Naruto got this sparkle in his crystal blue eyes as if he knew he unveiled Shikamaru's little secret.

"Whatever man, it's a total drag she constantly bickers and whines about everything. I would gladly give the job to someone else…but you know…you can't upset the Kazekage's sister."

"Yeah, that's true. Well tell Gaara I said Hi! Later Shikamaru." Naruto waved goodbye as he left Shikamaru's side.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror a young blonde woman fixed herself over and over again…perfecting herself so that everything was just right. A unpainted Kankuro appeared from his room, wiping away the sleep form his eyes.

"T-Temari??" He looked over to see the young sand ninja fixing herself in the mirror. She turned to him with blushed cheeks.

"What? What is it?" Kankuro blinked twice and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders and walked into the next room.

She continued to fix and re-fix herself in the mirror. She even tried changing her normal four ponytails to two, then she pulled it all back, then she let it hang in her face. She brushed it wildly to give it lift. Believing she was happy with her look she struck a pose…but didn't think it went along with her _"smart-ass"_ smile. She sighed loudly in frustration and pulled back her hair again.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kankuro again interrupted her with a rice ball in his mouth.

"I have to leave to Konoha today. I have to send those documents to the fifth for Gaara." She said turning away from the mirror.

"Then way get so primped and pretty? You're just gonna sweat it off on the way there." He said stuffing his face again.

"…Well…because…Uh…" She stammered as she was about to come up with an excuse to why she was getting ready.

"Miss Temari. Your escort is here." Said a guard from outside their room. Saving Temari an explanation

"I'll be out in minute." She called back with a excited look in her eye.

"Miss Temari, The Kazekage would like to have a word with you before you go." Said the guard.

"Hmm…I get it. Its that shadow kid isn't it?" Kankuro's smile was wide and sly.

"What? No. I always put on my makeup. Duh!" She said in her defense.

"Not that much." Kankuro said with a chuckle in his words and a bounce in his step.

Temari didn't have time to put him in his place. She again turned back to the mirror to check herself once more. Once ready she walked out the room and into a tan painted hallway. Sitting at the end of the hall was a concentrating Shikamaru. His fingertips and thumbs touched and caused an opened hole to form in between his hands. The squeak of the hinge on the door broke the silence he sat in alone. His eyes opened and shifted all the way down the hall to see smiling Temari.

"Hey Mr. Crybaby." Her voice echoed through the room. Shikamaru caught her contagious smile and let his voice echo back.

"It's been a while since I heard that." She walked down the tan hallway to get a better view of him. Shikamaru stood up to greet her till another loud squeaking sound stopped Temari in her tracks. Shikamaru saw her eyes shift behind him and her jaw tense up. He too turned around to see Gaara.

"Gaara. Goodmor…" Temari began.

"What took you so long?" Asked Gaara, his face expressionless.

"I was getting ready, I'm sorry Gaara." Temari apologized.

"Never mind, I need to speak to you." His voice seemed to be more calm and less malicious than before.

As he held the door opened for his sister, his eyes quickly shifted over to a standing Shikamaru. Shikamaru stared back and then looked away, then again looked back. Gaara's dark ringed eyes squinted a little as he shut the door slowly, almost fading back into the dark room. The Nara kid sat back down his heart racing a bit.

20 minutes passed and Temari reappeared from the room with Gaara behind her. Shikamaru again stood up and saw a slight smile on Temari's face that Gaara could not see as she walked passed him. He turned to Gaara and nodded to him. Gaara once again squinted his eyes at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru collected his nod quickly and spun around walking after Temari, he could feel Gaara's eyes still staring heavily on his back. Shikamaru and Temari went through a third door that led to spiraling white metal stairs. A small window let hot desert wind fill the white painted stairwell. Shikamaru was the last to enter the stairwell, he closed the wooden door and quickly turned to Temari with a seductive smile. She carried on her back her oversized fan and a backpack filled with the important documents for the fifth.

She hastily pulled the backpack straps from off her shoulders, causing it to crash to the ground with a heavy **"THUD"**. She quickly lunged forward having Shikamaru wrap his arms around her. Their lips collided willingly, and their eyes closed. Shikamaru's big hands wandered from the top of her back, down to the small of her back. Temari rubbed her thumbs against his jaw line and his then up to his cheeks, as her long fingers combed through his dark brown hair. Their lips pushed together and then pulled back, then repeated slowly. As if to keep her lips from parting his Shikamaru softly bit Temari's lower lip and pulled her closer to him. His hands began to wander a little more, farther down her backside, and then to her netted leggings. As he felt on the soft netting his hands began to become curious and slid slowly up her soft thigh.

Temari giggled and drew back from his soft tender lips but stayed tangled in his arms.

"Ok Crybaby, That's enough…for now." She said with a giggle in her words. Shikamaru opened his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, he paused for a moment and stared into her green beauties. She stared back and to break the awkward silence she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. Shikamaru let out a small chuckle.

Her eyes turned serious once again and her eyes wandered across his face and noticed a small difference in him. He didn't say it, but he could see that there was also a difference in her. She brought her eyes back to his and again rubbed his cheeks softly with her thumbs.

"Its been too long." She said with a sadden smile.

"Far too long." He replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Enter Sorano

A/N: Yay! Chapter Two! I know my grammer is bad...sorry. Sorano, Baoji, and that other dude are mine. I don't own any Naruto characters. Please r&r.

* * *

-1**Chapter Two: Enter Sorano…**

"_Why does she have to leave again? This is so troublesome."  
"Why do I have to leave…I hate goodbyes."  
"I wish she could stay here…with me…Gah! Listen to yourself Shikamaru!…getting all mushy."  
_"

"Yeah, well Gaara has me going on another mission straight from here, I thought it would be to…troublesome…for you to take me…so I asked for another escort." Temari said turning her eyes to the ground.

"I don't get it…did I do something wrong?" asked Shikamaru with a puzzled look on his face and a storm of confusion raging in his genius mind.

"No, its not that…its just…" Temari leaned in closer. "I'll never get anything done if you're around me." She tilted her head to the side a little with a seductive smile written on her face. She came closer to his lips as if she was about to kiss him, Shikamaru blushed as she came closer.

His eyes began to close as he too began to lean forward. A sharp stingy yet short-lived pain came upon his entire face. Temari stopped him from getting too close with the escort watching.

"T-Temari!?" Shikamaru's voice was muffled and so were his shouts. Temari cupped his mouth and nose with her hand and shook his face softly.

"Goodbye, lazy crybaby." She let go as she walked over to her escort. The mean looking sand ninja turned his back and began to walk ahead of Temari.

She spun around quickly to face the red faced Shikamaru. She smiled at him sweetly and blew him a kiss. Shikamaru took a moment to finally grasp her gesture, and he smiled with glee in his eyes.

"I'll be back for you soon." She smiled sweetly and winked at him.

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

The sun's brutal rays beat down on the bleeding back of a young handsome man. His head rested in the lap of a beautiful woman, her pale fingers rubbed through his hair and tears slowly fell from her eyes. She had bruises and cuts on her arms and face. Long black strands of her hair hung in her face, occasionally catching a few tears from hitting the man's neck. She wore a black and dark green kimono shirt, and black shorts that ended above her knee.

"You can't do this to me now! We've come all this way Jiro!" Her voice was saddened and harsh, but she spoke softly for there were enemies tracking them.

"I'm so sorry Princess…ugh…I c-can't move anymore." He spoke slowly for it hurt to talk. His eyes began to become heavy and his vision began to fade slowly in and out. He tried to keep his conscious…just to say goodbye. "Princess Sorano…the village is just above these hills…you must full-fill the mission, for the rock country." he picked himself up off her lap with her help.

Deeply embedded into his back was a Kama, it was thrown at him with incredible strength and speed. Princess Sorano took a look at the deadly weapon in his back, shivers ran down her spine and her fist clenched tightly.

"Why did you do that Jiro? Why take a hit for me? You're so stupid!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!" She cried holding the sides of his bloody face. She pressed her headband against his headband, she closed her eyes but tears still managed to leak out. His hand slowly came to grasp her chin but could not make it any higher past her shoulder. His body was becoming weak and tired.

"Because you spoiled brat…I…love…you." His voice faded away as his eyes rolled up toward the sky and his body leaned against hers, heavy and lifeless.

She bit her lower lip and kept her eyes closed, She whimpered a long while before she opened her eyes. "No…no, no, no!" Her sobs started to take over her body and caused her to tremble. She wrapped her slender arms around his body and buried her face into his neck to muffle her tears. After a long moment of tears she looked over his shoulder and pulled out the Kama. She placed down the weapon and leaned Jiro on a tree that was nearby. She wiped away a few tears before leaning into Jiro, and kissing his lips softly.

"Goodbye…my love." Her voice was saddened and the tears still streamed down her face. She picked up the Kama and walked away from her friend, her comrade, her love.

* * *

"Hurry up Baoji!! She couldn't have gotten that far, her comrade was hurt…poor bastard is probably dead by now." A man dressed all in black lurked from high above the treetops with two of his comrades. He kept his eyes and his men's eyes out looking for the Princess. The man dressed in black only revealed his eyes, they were a shocking yellow. Another man dressed in black as well but did not wear a mask like his leader.

Baoji was very wide, but tall so he balanced out. On his back were two large metal axes, with huge blue gems embedded inside of them.

"The little bitch couldn't have gone far." Said Baoji. His eyes searched the entire ground, but still could not see her.

**_"Rustle! Rustle!"_** The leaves on the trees shook as something quickly jumped from one branch to another.

"I SEE YOU PRINCESS!!!" The large man took off from his comrade. He jumped high into mid-air and unsheathed both axes as he landed on a tree branch.

"Baoji!" Called the leader trying to stop the large man. Baoji did not listen and swung his axes around like helicopter blades chopping off tree tops. Jumping away from his attacks was the princess, who barely missed his attack by a hair. She still held in her hand the Kama that took the life of her love.

"Haha Haha! Give it up Princess you can't beat me." His voice was deep and his eyes were beady and glowed a deep blue. With her heart racing rapidly, Sorano began to panic a little. She stared into his eyes and felt fear struck her. Until she looked down at the Kama that she held in her hand, cooled red blood dripped from the very end of the blade.

"_**Because you spoiled brat…I…love…you." **_His words burned into his brain. Her heart felt heavy and tears began to roll again down her cheeks. She managed to channel her sadness into anger. She picked up her heavy head and looked at Baoji with heated eyes.

"Bring it you bastard!!!" She roared.

A malevolent smile spread across his face, causing his beady eyes to squint making him more fearful looking. His grip on the axes got tighter as he spun them higher over his head. He laughed deeply as he again spun around like a helicopter blades.

"Slicing Tornado Jutsu!" His deep voice echoed loudly throughout the forest. Catching a sharp ear that was close by.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Shikamaru's attention was taken away from Choji and Ino. The three were training in the woods.

"Hear what Shika?" asked Choji opening up a new bag of chips.

"Yeah, what? I didn't hear anything." Ino joined in.

"_**BAM!!!!!"**_ A loud thunderous sound shook the ground causing team 10 to land on their hands and knees.

"Ok…I heard that." Ino corrected.

"Whatever it is its just past those trees." Choji pointed.

"Let's go check it out." Shikamaru suggested.

"Wait! You want to go toward the monstrous sound?" Ino asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked turning back to her. A slight smile was written on his face. Ino just couldn't say no to that sweet face of his.

"Ok. Take us there leader." She said throwing her hands up in defeat.

* * *

"Uh!" Princess Sorano barely dodged Baoji's last attack, it sliced off her rock village head band barely missing her head. She landed on another tree branch but couldn't catch her balanced and had to slam herself against the tree to hold on.

"I can still see you!!!!" He roared once again and took off after her with both blades swinging. Trying to move from the tree Sorano was too slow in trying to stand up. She looked up to see the large blades coming down on her. She tried to get away, but it was too late.

"_**SLAM!" **_The blade' aim was dead on, but did not cut her. Baoji looked to see a smile on Sorano's face.

"_**POOF!" **_The Princess turned into a large heavy rock.

The rock hit the tree branch and broke it, having no place for over-sized Baoji to land. Falling faster than the rock he couldn't seem to catch himself and hit the forest ground below him. Groggy he sat up and looked around. Their was no signs of anyone around him. He rubbed his head in pain.

"Hey!" He spun around to see the Princess creating hands signs rapidly. Her hands moved so quickly that he couldn't make out what jutsu she was performing. Once she was done she looked up at him with fierce eyes.

"Rock Tomb Jutsu!" She roared with anger in her voice.

The ground shook all around Baoji and a red circle glowed from the rocky ground's surface. It turned from deep red to a blinding white. Unable to move Baoji threw one of his blades toward the Princess, but while still holding her Jutsu she was able to dodge his pathetic attack. The white circle stopped the ground from shaking a little, until tall rocks shot up from the circle surrounding the large man inside. The sun was blocked by the shadow of the rock prison, and all noise was silenced.

There was no light shining through, it was just darkness and solid rock. The only noise that echoed in the prison was the sound of Baoji's own heavy breathing. The blue gem on his blade began to shine giving himself enough light to look around.

"That little bitch! There's gotta be some way outta here." The heat from the sun outside began to warm up the rock, making it hot inside. Sweat began to form on his chubby face, as he walked around the large rock to find a way out. He could not see one way out.

"Very funny Sorano! You plan on keeping me in here forever?!" He shouted into the darkness.

On his bare sweaty neck he felt warm breath blow on him.

"I plan to kill you in here." Her voice was hushed and serious.

Baoji spun around to see her, but she disappeared. He looked for her up high, and low, from left to right. He couldn't see the beautiful undertaker.

Whispers and echoes shot out to him in ever direction, confusing him…and playing with his mind. He could not see her, and the echoes were getting to him as they whispered their seeds of doubt aloud. Finally he darted his last axe up to the very top of the darkness…and it did not hit a roof or walls as it came crashing back down the ground.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" He roared as the echoes became stronger and whispering "You're going to die."  
From outside the rock prison, Sorano had a satisfied smile written on her face. She needed to end it.

"Rock Tomb Spiral!" She pointed two fingers from the palm of her hand and made them spiral up. The rock prism began to spiral tightly…crushing Baoji who was still inside it.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Shouts of pain shot from within the spiral and deep red blood gushed from the smallest of cracks that the spiral rock had created.

Sorano sighed a bit of relief. She turned around while saying "One down, one to…"

"_**BAM!" **_A powerful punch to the face knocked Sorano on the ground.

"You wench! " The man dressed in black stood over her, having witnessed all that she had done to Baoji. "I'm going to end this!" He carried in his hand another bigger and longer Kama. He had been the one that killed Jiro. He held the Kama over her head and spoke softly:  
"Sweet dreams Princess."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
